The Package
by Solar-Paladin-Kuro
Summary: Naruto is sent on a mission to deliver a sweet smelling package


One dark and foggy night in the hidden leaf village, Kakashi and some type of stranger were having a fairly private meeting in an ally way between two buildings, one of which was Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

"Remember the plan I told you." The stranger told Kakashi.

"Don't worry I have got it all memorized, he won't forget this!" Kakashi told her.

"Good…Good!" The stranger replied. The two of them laughed maniacally. The stranger walked into one of the buildings and closed the door, and Kakashi disappeared into the fog…

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said to get the ramen munching ninja's attention.

"Yeah. What?" he asked between mouthfuls of deliciously warm ramen noodles.

"Kakashi has something to tell you. I think it is a mission?" Sakura told Naruto.

"Sweet! Maybe the outcome of this mission will mean me becoming the Hokage!" Naruto said with a look of determination in his eye.

"Yeah…sure." Sakura said with a tone that seemed to say 'oh my lord, not this crap again'. The determined Naruto slurped up the rest of his ramen, and ran to meet Kakashi for his next mission.

"Hey kid you forgot to pay me…AGAIN!" the ramen shop's owner cried out in anguish.

"Here…put it on my tab…again!" Sakura said to the now in tears owner.

"Here is what you are going to do…" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"You will go to the outskirts of the hidden leaf vill…actually why not just walk out there for a few hours until the mission objective comes which is a person with a package you have to deliver on time." Kakashi continued.

"Huh… what the… What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Kakashi stated.

"Jeez… fine... Whatever!" Naruto said with some annoyance. He was really hoping that some one, just any one would remember what this day was. He walked to the gates of the village and walked on out.

He walked around for a few hours, and then he got…………Bored! So bored that he practiced his sexy jutsu. Then he saw a mysterious figure walk towards him. As the figure got near him he managed to recognize who it was, and it was……

"Bushy brow?" Naruto said to his face.

"Huh…what the… how did you recognize me?" Lee said in desperation. Naruto gave him a look that screamed 'isn't that kind of obvious'. Lee looked up at his very large eye brows, and back again into Naruto's face, and back again. He repeated this for a few seconds, and then he pulled his headband over his eye brows.

"Would you quit calling me that?" Lee asked Naruto.

"Tough… any way have you seen some guy with a package perhaps?" He asked Lee. Bushy brow did a little ahem and produced a pebble…which the transformed into a large sweet smelling package in a puff of smoke.

"Oh…thanks!" Naruto said as he took the package from Lee.

"Deliver it to the training ground." He said to Naruto.

"All right." Naruto said as he walked back into the village.

Naruto ran, and ran. Then he took a wrong turn. This is what met his eyes. Twelve stray dogs eating garbage in an ally way. They took no notice of Naruto………until the sweet scent of the package tickled their noses. They turned to face the supposedly giver of food. One of them barked and a startled Naruto ran in the right direction of the training grounds, as dogs of different breeds and sizes chased after him.

"Get away from me you stupid…Gaaaahhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as a Chihuahua bit him in the ass.

"Quick Naruto! Get in!" Sakura yelled as he neared the training ground. He ran in panting for air. He looked up and………………………………….

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A large crowd of all of Naruto's friends yelled as he saw them. He stared open mouthed.

"I'll take that." Sakura said as she took the package. She ripped off the cardboard to reveal……………………..A cake that resembled a rectangular bowl of ramen.

"You remembered!" Naruto said with a tear in his eye.

"It was all my idea." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Ummmm….? Just one thought. I never knew you owned a Chihuahua?" Lee asked Naruto, who looked down to see the Chihuahua that bit him looking up with it's big doggy eyes, with it's forelegs wrapped around his lower leg and it was……………………………………………..Humping him while panting. He picked it up and shoved into Lee's arms, and then it peed on him.

"Let's party dang it!" Naruto yelled. And they partied all night long……. Well at least till Naruto got drunk and fell asleep in the cake.

**The end**


End file.
